


The Sting of Lemons

by shenala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Slicing lemons can be painful.





	The Sting of Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real reason for this, to be honest. I've hit writer's block with my actual work so decided to follow some writing prompts for characters I don't have to create and this is what happened.

"ow!"

"Why does Lady Y/N keep exclaiming in pain?" asked Thor tentatively. "Because," came the reply from Bucky, "she's slicing lemons and the juice keeps getting in the cuts on her fingers".

Bucky was right, that was why you kept hissing and scowling at the citrus fruit in front of you. You'd had a tough day and small "papercuts" (although they definitely weren't from paper) littered your skin; not normally an issue but the juice was making it feel as though the cuts were the size of the lemon itself. 

From your place at the kitchen counter you could hear the conversation of the three men sitting at the table as Steve and Bucky attempted to teach Thor how to play Blackjack.. a game you'd only taught the two super soldiers a week before, making watching them take on the role of tutor to the Asgardian amusing to say the least. 

Thor evidently didn't consider Bucky's answer satisfactory as you heard him grunt before pushing back his chair to stand, while saying "but she doesn't need to slice lemons, there are always lemon wedges in the cold cupboard!"

You just had time to acknowledge Steve's quiet correction of "fridge" and Bucky's even quieter groan before you whirled around to wave your knife at the tall blonde in front of you. "No Thor, there are not always lemon wedges in the fridge," putting extra emphasis on that final word, "they are only in there because I stand here slicing them. Every. Single. Night. While you and everyone else in this damn tower just happily adds them to their drinks throughout the day without a single thought as to who puts them there!!"

Were you overreacting? Definitely, but, again, you'd had a long, hard day and as your fingers continued to sting you'd just reached the end of your patience. 

Poor Thor now stood in front of you, with one hand still reaching towards the stainless steel handle of the fridge, looking bemused and a little hurt at your outburst. You almost never shouted at Thor, preferring to target your frustrations at Tony; not because he was any worse than the rest but simply because you could always rely on him to match your sarcasm with his own.

You reminded yourself to take deep breaths as Bucky came over and put one arm around you while removing the knife from your grasp with the other. "Come on Doll, let's go sit down and eat some cookies, you look tired." You went to protest but were quickly cut off by Steve who reassured you that he'd take care of the lemons and then clean up. 

As you allowed yourself to be steered out of the room, with a metal arm draped around your waist and a flesh hand pressed into one of your own, you heard Steve whisper to Thor, "don't worry, she'll make it up to you at breakfast in the morning, she just needs a rest". 

And the next morning, you did exactly that, with the rest of the Team wanting to know what Thor had done to deserve being given an extra-large stack of pancakes doused in an offensive amount of syrup.

Apologising for one argument by causing multiple new ones might not be the best strategy but it was one that always worked in the Avengers family.


End file.
